What If I Said Yes?
by Rachel-OlicityGeek
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have taken that next step in their relationship together when Felicity accepts Oliver's proposal to marry him. However juggling the tasks of being in Team Arrow as well as the work involved in planning a wedding turns out to be a litte more than either of them realise when the day of their dreams become each others worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my first published fan fiction story. Please be aware that some storylines from the CW TV Show Arrow will be kept, while others will be different. This may also be the way I portray a character. **

**I do not own any of these characters, they are just from a great TV Show.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Felicity didn't know what to do, she just lay there silent and that is not like her. Words were always something that flowed freely from her mouth, even if she didn't want them to. A filter between her brain and her mouth was none existent and that would tend to lead to some very awkwardly phrased sentences, which at first Oliver found amusing and over time had learned to love whatever sexualised term ran free from her mouth, especially when it was implied between himself and Felicity.<p>

But she was now lying there silent and that worried Oliver. Silent was not a word he or anyone would ever use to describe Felicity, which meant he had done something wrong.

He didn't mean to say it, well; he did, but not at the time and place they were in now. The place being Felicity's apartment, well, their apartment since he moved in a month ago after things were becoming serious and they realised there was no use paying rent on two places when they generally spent their nights together at her place. Considering Oliver wasn't made of billions anymore, it was the smarter option financially speaking. At least that's how Felicity put it while they were contemplating what this would mean relationship wise for the both of them.

The time, well, let's just say it was right after a very satisfying climax, between them both. And then as he kissed her softly, both of them slowly coming down from their high, Oliver looked into her eyes and he said it, those three words that he would have never pictured himself saying before or after the island and he sure as hell did not mean to say it while he was naked and sweaty on top of her.

The room was as silent as a grave and it was beginning to scare him. He rolled over to his side and perched himself up on his elbow. "Felicity, are you-"  
>"I can't believe you just said that!" He was happy to hear words come out of her mouth, even if it wasn't exactly the ones he was after.<br>"I just-"  
>"Did you mean it? I mean we just had sex, we made love and it was amazing, I mean it's always amazing, you're you and it's, wow, but still, people say things they don't mean during sex because of the adrenaline and the hormones and pheromones and maybe it just slipped out"<p>

Oliver grinned; his girl was back, constant babble and inappropriate wording, check and check. He put his hand on her face to turn it towards him so she could look into his eyes. "I meant it Felicity. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't something I have obviously been thinking about and unfortunately now was the time MY brain and mouth didn't work together. It was something I was hoping to say in a more romantic setting"

"How long have you been thinking this?" Felicity pulled the sheet up a little higher as she asked the question, she felt slightly vulnerable at that moment and it was the only thing she could do to help with the nerves since her glasses were on the bedside table and she couldn't push them up her nose like she normally would when she felt like this.

He thought back to their first date, at how scared he was when the bomb went off in the restaurant and he had ALMOST lost her, when she came too, he vowed not to waste anymore time. Life was too short, whether you are a vigilante or an everyday IT girl in the wrong place at the wrong time, he wasn't going to let what happened cause him to stay away in order to keep her safe, if anything, it made him want to be closer, to know he could always keep her safe. Being that they had known each other for over three years now, it didn't surprise Oliver when the idea popped into his head only two months into their relationship.

It wasn't anything in particular, a phrase or a moment in time; it was just another evening sharing a meal together in her apartment. He turned towards her and saw her smiling back at him, heels kicked off and hair loosely flowing around her shoulders and he knew then and there that he didn't want anyone else, he never did. He suddenly realised at that moment that if he was ever going to settle down, it would be with no one else, only Felicity.

"I'll say awhile…" He answered, lost in memories of their time together. She smiled at his coy grin that always meant he was slightly embarrassed to give a full answer. Felicity then quickly looked down at her hands, which were playing with the sheets. "So if you meant it, then I should give you a reply then right?"

There was that silence again. It seemed that it was longer than before but that may have been because Oliver was holding his breathe without realising it.  
>"Yes" she said as her eyes met his.<br>Oliver exhaled as he registered her answer. He rolled over and engulfed her in a bear huge, causing Felicity to squeal as he kissed her hard yet tender.  
>"Yes? You'll marry me?"<br>"Yes Oliver Queen, I will marry you, but when everyone asks how you proposed I expect a story involving flowers and a candlelit dinner with moonlight walk by the water, not how you asked after sex"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Deal future Mrs Queen."

"Hmm a girl could get used to hearing that name." He kissed her again more softly this time, cherishing the moment. His kisses trailed from her mouth down her cheek and towards her collarbone. The soft moan that escaped Felicity's lips was not missed as he moved back up to her lips. "I suppose I should give you the ring then." Felicity sat up. "You have a ring? Already? I thought this was a spare of the moment proposal."

Oliver laughed as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his pants which we just outside the bedroom door. Felicity couldn't help but admire his nicely curved ass as he walked towards them, blushing slightly at the sight, but more from what he was retrieving. Walking back towards her, he placed the box in front of himself as if to offer one gift with the other, but the box was too small to cover everything from Felicity's view. By this stage Felicity was now sitting up right against the headboard, sheets covering and hands slightly shacking. He crawled into bed next to her and turned his body towards hers, opening the box that contained a beautiful princess cut square diamond surrounded by a dozen teardrop diamonds that gave the appearance of flower petals. Her hands came to her mouth, frozen in time as she looked from the ring to Oliver, to the ring and finally back at him.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. You are the only person that I have been able to connect with since my return and the only person I felt that I could trust with my past, my present and my future and I want you to be a part of all three. I believe in you just as much as you believe in me and I am who I am today partially because of you. I love you Felicity, I have for a long time, I was just too afraid to admit it, but I'm not scared now. For the first time in my life I feel at peace. So I'll ask you again, will you-"

"YES!" Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she still leaped into his arms, forgetting about the ring in his hand and only wanting to feel his embrace. "Yes Oliver, 100 times over yes." The smiles they both shared only grew wider as Oliver took Felicity's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"Oliver it's beautiful…how did you?"

"It belonged to my mum. She always told me to give it to someone that meant the world to me…to someone I wanted to share the world with." Felicity looked up and saw a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, realising that he wouldn't be able to share this joyous occasion with his mother. Felicity placed her hand on his cheek and brought him out of his memories and into the present. "She would have loved you," he whispered. Felicity felt a ping of guilt, realising that the only memory Oliver would ever have of his mother and Felicity was the time she confronted her about Malcolm; leading to a riff between him and his mother. But at least Moira knew, she knew the love Felicity had for Oliver was real and she would always feel that way for the many years to come. She hoped that Moira would have known that.

Falling back into the bed together, Felicity resting her head on Oliver's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, she drew patterns on his chest as they fell into a lull of silence for a few minutes. It was peaceful and calm, but nothing they had to worry about because being there with one another was enough, words were not always needed to be said, which felt odd for Felicity at first, but she had slowly become used to the way that their bodies would only have to be touching, even if it was just holding hands, or their feets resting together on the couch to understanding that sometimes that is all either of them needed. A touch, the company, the knowledge that if need be the other is right next to them.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, softly kissing the top of her head.

"How we are going to tell Diggle and Roy"

* * *

><p>Two weeks. That is how long it took them to finally tell Dig and Roy that they were engaged. It wasn't because they felt like they had to keep it a secret, the guys knew that they were dating, but things had suddenly fallen into their lap and it never felt like the right time. "Roy suit up, Dig you're in the van, oh and Felicity and I are getting married." Not exactly what they had in mind.<p>

So they waited two weeks for things to settle, the radios were quiet and they were waiting for some information to come through on one of the scans Felicity was doing. All it took was a look, Dig caught Oliver and Felicity in the middle of one of their mind reading eye stares when he spoke up and asked what was going on.

"Felicity and I have something we need to tell you both."

Roy had come over from the training mat, giving his full attention while Dig crossed his arms, preparing himself for the worst.

"First let me say that this won't change anything. We said that when Oliver and I started dating and everything has been full Team Arrow when down here."

"I thought we agreed not to call ourselves that" Oliver whispered.

"Wait, are you pregnant?"

Everyone quickly turned to Roy, who thought his question was logical.

"What? You're going on about how nothing is going to change, so I figured you either broke up, which seeing how close you two are at the moment that it's not that, either you're pregnant or the third guess was you're getting married. I went with the one that is more an 'Oliver Queen' headline."

The glare Oliver was giving Roy would have made him cower in the past, but since his training he has learned to face it like the vigilante he is.

"Really Roy?"

He didn't answer.

"Wait so if it was one of Roys guesses then does that mean?"

Felicity put her hand in her pocket and when she pulled it out, the stunning engagement ring that she still was not used to was shinning bright for the boys to see.

"Felicity and I are engaged."

Diggle didn't know who to turn to first; being that Oliver was closer he decided to congratulate him first. He opened his arms embracing Oliver into a hug. As they pulled away, he left his arm on Oliver's shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to find the happiness you deserve. You two are meant for each other man." Felicity looked over and smiled, she stretched onto her tippy toes to be engulfed in a hug of her own from Dig.

"Hey, congratulations you two." Roy shook Oliver's hand and gave Felicity a brief hug. "So nothing is going to change then?" Felicity could see the worry in Roy's eyes. This was his family now, they were all he had and he didn't want any of it change, causing him to suddenly be out on his own. If Oliver got married, what did that mean for the Arrow?

"No Roy, I would never ask Oliver to stop doing what he, what all of you are doing for this city. I'll just worry a little more than I already do when he is out there." Oliver put an arm around Felicity's waist and kissed her forehead.

"You'll always have a place here with us Roy." As though those wore the words Oliver knew he was waiting for, Roy stepped forward and gave Oliver a quick hug also. They each gave each other a pat on the back as if it was their own language of sorts. Diggle leaned against the desk and crossed his arms again.

"So how did he ask?"

Felicity looked towards Oliver and blushed.

* * *

><p>There was only one-person left that Oliver wanted to share the news with before the media caught onto his relationship. In the eyes of others, Felicity was seen with Oliver at QC along with all the other employees that worked there. When they worked at the foundry, they were never seen entering or leaving together so no one ever made speculation that Oliver had a new love interest in his life. But things are different now. With QC being under new management and Oliver loosing some of his billions, the media are keeping a tight eye on any movement that may show a change in his status. That includes where he drives to, what he eats and who he is seen with. For months they had coordinated together in where they would meet and who would arrive or leave first, but after a few months they realised that it didn't matter and it seemed that the media didn't care too much either. Oliver wanted the world to know that he was dating such a beautiful and smart woman, as long as no one ever connected Oliver as the Arrow, then Felicity would be safe and that is all he cared about.<p>

However, Oliver Queen finally settling down is a whole other ballpark, one no one ever would have expect before his Island days, so Oliver wanted to tell Thea in person before she read it in some trashy magazine somewhere. Since her return from Corto Maltese things hadn't been the same. He was trying to make an effort but deep down he knew that Thea was hiding something, sure enough he was too, but he knew that his secret was for Thea's safety, hers secret, he wasn't so sure about.

Never the less he drove over to her apartment on his bike and headed up to her floor.

"Hello big brother, it's been awhile since I've seen you, which means you must have something very important to tell me." Oliver walked straight into the living room and sat down, comfortable enough to skip the formalities of being welcomed in. Closing the door behind him and walking towards where he was sitting, Thea had a questionable look on her face.

"Okay, who is she? Do I know her?"

"Wha-" Oliver looked like a gapping fish out of water as he couldn't understand how quickly she had come to that conclusion.

"Can't I just come over and say hello to my little sister?"

"Please, the last time I saw this little of you and our relationship consisted of text messages or brief phone calls were when you were seeing Laurel. Wait, are you seeing Laurel again?"

Oliver and Laurel hadn't really spoken since Sara's death. It was a hard situation for everyone, Oliver had Felicity, Dig had Lyla, Roy had everyone but Laurel felt like she had no one, even though they were all their for her.

"No Speedy, it's not Laurel."

"Ah so it is someone."

Oliver smiled at the way he was tricked into giving up information. He was a little nervous about telling her because although Oliver and Felicity have known each other for a few years, they have only been dating for a few months and he didn't want her to think he was rushing into things.

"Her name is Felicity, she used to work at Queen Consolidated and since Ray Palmer took over, we recently became, reacquainted with one another."

It was the easiest way to explain that they didn't date while at work and it helped to avoid any Arrow related topics that he could slip up about.

"Interesting. I think I met her a few times. Wasn't she at mums' welcome home party?"

Oliver remembered how beautiful she looked that night. Her pink dress matched the shad of lipstick she used to wear when he first met her in the IT department and he couldn't help but notice the way her dress did wonders for her body.

"Yes that would be her."

"So things must be serious then. The Oliver I know wouldn't say a word about who he was seeing unless it was more than just a booty call"

Oliver knew that his past would always haunt him, but it amazed him to hear how people had viewed him, even his own sister saw him as a womanizing play boy that couldn't hold a serious relationship for more than a week.

"Funny you should say that…things have become serious because, well…"

Thea sat down next to Oliver, noticing the serious tone in his voice, but aware that he was still smiling at least.

"I asked Felicity to marry me…and she said yes"

Thea jumped for joy into her brothers' arms, letting out a squeal of excitement for him.

"Oh my god, congratulations Ollie. Here I was thinking you'd be living the single life forever."

Thea sat back so she could study the expression on her brothers' face.

"Thank you Speedy…I think"

"You know, you two may not have been together long but she has changed you."

Oliver tilted his head, curious as to where Thea was going with this.

"When you got back from the Island Ollie you were distant and shut down and it seemed like you were always suffering. Then I suddenly started to see you smile. I don't even think you realised you were doing it, but the first time I saw it was not long after you started visiting QC again. What I'm trying to say is, Felicity has brought my brother back, the one that didn't suffer for five years and the one who can see the fun and joy in life. I told you to let someone in and you did, you let Felicity in and now you are getting married, living the life you should be living. I'm so happy for you Ollie."

Thea was right. Oliver did let Felicity in and without her who knows who he would be today. Would he still be killing people instead of saving them, would he be hell bent on finishing his list even though Malcolm and his father were to blame in the end? Felicity was the light in his life that took away his darkness, everyone saw it, Diggle, Sara, even Thea, and it just took him a little longer to open his eyes to the truth in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It was that obvious hey?"

"At least you saw it in the end…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you all go, everyone all aboard the Olicity Wedding Train.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, I'll have the next chapter up in the early new years, but I have lots of ideas already :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year Everyone,**

** just wanting to let you know that I have changed Donna's Character and the relationship she had with Felicity a little compared to the version of her in Arrow. Hope you like it still.**

* * *

><p>It was a lazy Sunday morning and Felicity was enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Oliver's arms on this raining weekend. It was a tradition they were trying to keep to, Arrow free Sundays. No saving the city, no work, no talk of work, no phones, which was a hard one for Felicity but she figured if Oliver was with her, there was no reason for anyone to be calling her, unless it was the office, which broke the rule of no work. This also gave Dig time with Lyla and Sara and Roy a chance to have a life outside of the team. So far it was working, nothing life threatening has stood in the way of enjoying this one day to themselves.<p>

"Ok, everyone who needs to know now knows we are engaged, but we are going to have to talk about the media." Oliver could feel Felicity slightly tense under the thought of having to out her private life, but she understood that it was better if they leaked the news than someone else.

"What are we suppose to do, invite all the media to our apartment and give them the news there and then and say, okay that's all, thanks for coming now leave."

Oliver laughed.

"Not quite, but it could work. How about we invite one magazine, a respectable one, and give them the whole story and leave the others to pick at the leftovers."

"Problem with that is, what is _actually_ our story Oliver? I mean, I don't want to come off as the office romance that slept my way to my position and we can't mention anything about me working for you outside of QC because they'd want to know what for. It's not like we have really been seen out together on dates so unless they thought I was pregnant like Roy suspected, this engagement is really going to be coming from no where and seem really odd to most people."

Oliver could see Felicity was a little bit out of her comfort zone, since she was not going to be able to control the situation completely.

"Hey, look at me." He placed his hand under her chine and pulled it up so she was now looking into his eyes.

"They don't need to know everything, this is our life, our story and as much as I wish I could go out and tell them how you saved my life, more than once, and how you have been by my side while we saved this city together, that story is only for us and the ones close enough to us that matter. To everyone else, we can tell them whatever we want."

She smiled at Oliver's words and placed her head back on his chest.

"You're right. Plus I can just hack into any article and change a few things if I'm not happy"

"That's my girl."

The sound of a rumble and gurgle coming from Felicity's stomach brought them back to reality.

"Was that?"

"What, a work out like that in the morning is bound to make a girl hungry."

Oliver laughed as he pulled the blanket back and put on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you take a shower, how does that sound?"

"Mom pancakes and coffee?"

"With extra maple syrup."

"You know me too well Oliver Queen."

"I'd want to hope so" He called back, now in the kitchen looking for the ingredients.

Over the last few months his knowledge for cooking has expanded. At first it was a fun joke for Felicity to show Oliver how to do something as easy as boil pasta or put a roast in the oven, but over time, he seemed more keen to teach himself so he could surprise Felicity with dinner on the nights that she had to work late at the office. He bought books and watched videos online and even cooked the same meal and few times during the day just to make sure it was perfect for dinner. Seeing the domestic side of Oliver shine through turned Felicity on in ways she couldn't imagine. It soon became a habit of sex before dinner. Oliver even went as far as buying a chefs hat and apron to add to the fantasy, making sure he was wearing nothing underneath.

Felicity walked out into the kitchen towel drying her hair with both hands, with another towel wrapped around her body.

"I don't smell those pancakes…are you naked under the apron again because I don't know if my body can take another round just yet."

She looked up the colour drained from her face, frozen on the spot and her mouth not wanting to move.

"Felicity, you didn't tell me your _mother_ was coming to visit"

Felicity just kept looking from Oliver to her mum and back again, completely forgetting that she was standing naked under a towel in the middle of the lounge room.

"Mum? What are you? I didn't expect-"

"Well I thought I'd come down and surprise you since I had some quiet time at work."

"You got fired again didn't you?"

"Excuse me but I'm able to hold a job thank you very much young lady."

Felicity just stood there.

"But yes I did get fired. So I thought what a great opportunity to come visit my one and only daughter, and what I surprise it was when the door opened and I saw this handsome man standing behind it, shirtless and all."

Oliver couldn't help but smile, but it came out more like a laugh.

"Mum this is Oliver, Oliver this is my mother Donna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Smoak."

"Please call me Donna, Oliver…?"

"Queen" he answered

When Donna turned to Felicity, the look of excitement and lust shinning from her face made Felicity want to bury herself in a hole. She walked into the bedroom and quickly found some clothes to put on. So much for their relaxing Sunday tradition she thought.

Oliver was now in the bathroom taking a shower and taking much longer than he normally would, most likely trying to give Felicity some space with her mother. She could see the surprised looked on his face as he walked away from them. Not only was he meeting his fiancés mum for the first time, but he was meeting someone that his fiancé NEVER spoke of, so having her rock up unexpected at their front door was the last thing he expected. The only words Felicity had ever said about her mother to him were "my mum is, well my mum…" and that was it, at the time he left it and didn't push further but he always wanted to know more, even if it was just so he could know more about Felicity.

"Please tell me you and Mr Queen got a little dirty last night."

"Ew mum, boundaries please."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Take it however you like; I'm not answering that question with a yes or a no."

"You're no fun. My only daughter is young and gorgeous, I'm meant to live vicariously through you."

"No, you are my mature mother who is meant to act her age and not dress like my sister"

Donna looked down and her bright pink bra that you could see through her white mesh singlet with a very short pair of denim shorts seemed to be an outfit she was proud of. Felicity couldn't disagree on the fact that her mum did have an amazing body for her age, but still, she never wore anything like that and probably never will, so seeing her mum in outfits like that is not the best way for her fiancé to meet her mother for the first time.

"Mum honestly, why are you here? I haven't seen you since I moved to Starling City and by this point I'm more used to the text messages and phone calls."

Donna sighed, deciding it was best to just come out with the truth.

"Things back home are complicated and I was hoping I could stay with you for a little bit while I get back on my feet."

Felicity's face dropped at the request.

"I promise I won't be in the way of any late night booty calls" Oliver took that moment to step back out into the lounge with a t-shirt and jeans on, only to see Donna turn to him and then back at Felicity as she winked.

"That might be a problem you see-"

The phone started ringing and Felicity felt like her mind was going to explode with everything that was suddenly happening

"What's going on?" Oliver asked

"Mum has asked if she can stay here for a little while…" Felicity turned to Oliver, hoping he would have some realistic excuse as to why that wouldn't work.

*BEEEEEP*

"Hi Felicity, it's Thea, just seeing if you are free for lunch. I thought we could go look at some wedding dresses and venues. Oh my god do you even have a date yet? Ah this is so exciting, call me back."

Could this get any worse Felicity thought?

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Felicity took a step back at the loud screams suddenly coming from her mother and the way she began to jump up and down on the spot.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED? Is it to Oliver?"

Her question made Oliver step back.

"No mum it's to the guy down the hall." Felicity realised that her mum still didn't quiet get sarcasm from the look she was no receiving.

"Of course it's Oliver, why else would he be living here if I was engaged to someone else."

Felicity's frustration was getting to her and she knew she would snap at any minute now.

"We have so much to do! Your dress, the location, I'm thinking the beach in the summer, the food which will have to be very tasteful for all of Oliver's upper class friends, invitations, the bridesmaids dresses, though since you don't really have many friends we may have to call in some old family members for that one."

"ENOUGH!"

Donna stopped speaking instantly as she saw the fury on Felicity's face.

"THIS is why I didn't tell you, because what you want and what I want are two different things. You know so little about the person I have become that you don't even know what type of wedding your own daughter would want. Something a little girl dreams and talks about the moment she knows what a wedding and marriage is. But you never were around to hear what my dreams were. You know so little of me that you don't even realize that I have friends, yes most of them are male, but that is because I lost one of my very close friends early this year. She was murdered." Felicity could feel Oliver tense slightly as Felicity mentioned Sara's death, but he stood his ground for her.

"I have friends in Central City who is taking care of one of my friends who had been in a coma for almost a year, so excuse me while you sit back and talk about one of the happiest days of my life considering you haven't been around for some of the hardest moments in my life."

Oliver reached out a put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to pull away and walk towards the bedroom door, which she slammed quickly behind her.

Oliver stood there in silence as Donna kept her eyes on the bedroom door.

"Maybe you should go for a walk around the city a little bit while she calms down."

"Please, everything she has said about me is true; it's about time it blew up in my face."

Donna picked up her handbag, but kept her suitcase in the lounge room. As she reached out for the door, she turned back to Oliver.

"I'm glad you were their for her during all this, some of it sounds like it would have been really difficult. My girl maybe strong but the doesn't mean she doesn't get scared sometimes."

She gently closed the door behind her, leaving Oliver now standing on his own, with a Smoak girl behind each door.

Oliver went into their bedroom when he was sure Donna was not going to knock on their front door after forgetting something he is sure she would have left behind. He found Felicity sitting on their bed, hugging a large pillow to her chest and her face buried into the top of it.

"Babe…can I come in?" He softly asked, wanting to make sure Felicity wanted his company and not just needing time to herself. He could see her nod against the pillow, so he walked over to the bed and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards his chest.

"So that's my mother…" she whispered into the pillow.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the childish voice she was using.

"Really? Because I don't see a lot of you in her…besides the fact that you are both blonde."

Felicity gave him a look, knowing that he is aware that she dyes it.

He gave her a few more minutes of silence in his arms before he asked any further questions.

"Why haven't ever spoken about your mum?"

Felicity snuggled even further into Oliver's chest, letting go of the pillow to wrap her arms around his torso instead.

"Because there never was much to say. After my dad left us she got really depressed and would go off for days at a time and leave me in the house by myself. Thankfully I was good friends with the next door neighbour who offered to cook for me and let me stay at their house until she returned but she never said where she went or what she did, she'd just pack up and go." Oliver began to run his fingers through her hair, not wanting to say anything but wanting to let her know he was here to listen.

"When I was in high school I noticed the drinking and partying as if she was my age and I knew that I needed to do whatever I could to get out of Las Vegas and start a life for myself because I knew, that if I stayed, I'd end up watching over her like those children that feel like they are responsible for their parents actions, but end up losing ever chance they have at a life of their own while they watch their own mother waist her life away. I know, I'm a horrible person that didn't care enough about her own mother to stay and help."

"Hey, don't you ever say that. A bad person is not a sentence anyone would ever use to describe you. From the sounds of it you did want any person would have done to survive and have their own life and there is no shame in that." He kissed her forehead.

"I got good grades, well, great grades, enough to give myself a full ride into MIT with a scholarship. I called and wrote here and there to make sure she was okay and eventually our relationship became one based around technology. I invited her out to visit when I first moved to Starling City and she was 'too busy' to catch the 2 hour flight out just for a weekend, so to have her suddenly show up, right when we are planning our wedding, where I should be excited to plan such a big part of my life with my own mother and share all these moments with her, it turns out she is only here because she wants a place to stay and I wouldn't be surprised if she soon turns around and asks for money."

Felicity took a moment to catch her breath. Oliver brought her closer to his chest so he wrap his arms around her and comfort her in the only way he could think of.

"I'm sorry Felicity." She sniffed back her tears and looked up into his eyes.

"Why do you need to say sorry, none of this is because of you."

"I know, but I'm sorry that your mother doesn't see you for the bright, beautiful, amazing woman that you are and I am sorry that she doesn't appreciate you, because you deserve nothing less."

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards him so he could kiss her. It was slow and soft, enough to express all his feelings in his actions. It was cut short to the sound of both Felicity and Oliver's mobiles ringing at the same time, which was never a good sign. Felicity reached over to her side of the bed to grab her phone as Oliver did the same

"Diggle" Felicity questioned

"Thea" Oliver replied

They answered quickly,

"Felicity, you may want to turn on the TV to channel nine."

"Thea what's up?" Oliver asked, trying to sound calm

"Hey big brother, do me a favour and stay calm as you turn on channel eleven."

Oliver and Felicity both looked at one another as they each walked towards a television, one in the lounge room and the other in the bedroom.

"You heard it Starling City, from the most reliable source out there, Oliver Queen, ex CEO of Queen Consolidated and former billionaire is getting married to his EA at time of his involvement at QC, a Miss Felicity Smoak."

Felicity took a step back from the TV and sat, luckily landing on a seat, as she wasn't even looking where she was going.

"A blonde woman walked into a bridal boutique thirty minutes ago claiming to be Miss Smoak's mother and was asking questions on behalf of her daughter. When the sales assistant asked what type of wedding her daughter was wanting to have, Donna Smoak replied with "most likely a big expensive one since she is marrying Oliver Queen."

The camera cut to the news reporter interviewing the sales assistant who looked like she was more than happy to be giving up information that any news station would be happy to pay her substantially for.

"Miss Edwards, can you please tell us what happened?"

"This lady walked in and was just browsing; I noticed that she didn't have an engagement ring on so I assumed she wasn't looking for herself. I asked what I could help her with and she blurted the whole thing out. She said that her daughter was going to marry Oliver Queen and that they hadn't told anyone yet, she was going into detail about how this Felicity works for him and that she needed a big lavish dress for this huge prestige wedding."

"And did you help?"

"Of course, I took her over to our designer labels and had a few options put on hold for her. She said she would bring her daughter back to have a look."

"Thank you Miss Edwards."

The camera cut the sales lady out of the picture and turned straight to the news reporter.

"Could this be a shot gun wedding or a blessing in disguise for Mr Queen? Either way, wedding bells are in the air. This is Courtney O'Neil, channel nine news."

Oliver came out of the bedroom after watching a very similar interview on channel eleven and walked right up to Felicity, not sure on how she would be taking this broadcast, he got to the side of the couch as the front door opened and Donna walked back in. They both looked at her and didn't say a word, but the hate and betrayal in Felicity's eyes made Oliver place his hand on her shoulder for support. Donna looked from Felicity to Oliver and back at her daughter, a confused look on her face.

"What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. Now I know I left you all on edge there with what Donna did, hope this answers any questions or feelings you might have. Please comment so I know if you are still enjoying it, this is all still new to me but I am really having fun with this story. Wedding Planning is just around the coroner. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't even begin to explain what her mother had just done, so she simply pointed to the TV, which had already begun to replay the story. Donna walked over so she could see what her daughter was looking at and saw the shop assistant being interviewed with the words "Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are getting married" as the footer.<p>

"Oh if I knew they were going to do interviews I would have stuck around."

Felicity was about to explode with rage due to the self centred nature her mother was displaying right now, but as she stood up to speak, arms ready to thrash about as they do when she has something to say, Oliver decided to step in. Picking up the remote he switched off the television so there were no distractions and stood in front of Felicity who looked like she was ready to pounce on her mother like a lion finding its prey. He placed his hands around her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just breathe Felicity"

He could feel her slowly relaxing under his touch as she did as he asked. Knowing that Felicity was now calm, he knew this conversation would go smoother.

He turned to face Donna who was still smiling like everything was just peachy.

"Ms Smoak"

"Donna"

Oliver sighed in frustration.

"Donna, what Felicity and I are concerned about is how you automatically walked into a bridal store and whole handily told the all of Starling City, possibly the world that we are engaged."

"I don't understand what the big deal is; they were going to find out sooner or later."

Felicity went to speak, but Oliver gave her a look as if to say he would handle it.

"Yes, but we wanted to tell them on our own terms so that they wouldn't take our story and turn it into something it isn't."

"Oliver, sweetie, I'm from Vegas, I know what a gold digger looks like and Felicity is not it, it doesn't matter if people thing you two are an office romance, all that matter is what it is to the both of you. I mean, you could have started as an office romance, I don't know your story exactly so I'm not sure how this started but either way, I won't judge. "

Feeling proud that she was able to sort out the issue, Donna walked towards the fridge to get herself a drink.

"Ooo Lafite Rothschild, classy, mind if I have a glass?"

"It's not even noon yet mum."

Felicity should have known to hide any and all alcoholic beverages from her mum; she drank them as if it was water and never appreciated the flavour or the price."

"Mum, my relationship with Oliver is complicated to the point of it being kept somewhat private for the last few months and in one day, you have told everyone that I am a money grabbing work fling." Felicity was surprised at how calm she was able to get those words out.

"Who cares what others think."

"I DO!" She yelled back.

Felicity suddenly felt deflated again, as if everything she was saying was to a brick wall. Oliver realised that he may have to take a different approach to this.

"Donna, someone in my position can sometimes be put in danger. There are certain people that would like to have my position or even just get to me for money and using someone I care about to do so would easily cross their mind. Felicity and I wanted to control how our story got out to the public for her safety, more than anything."

Felicity took Oliver's hand and gave it a squeeze, those words were more about the life of The Arrow than they were about Oliver Queen, but it was still connected in a way. Felicity knew that her safety would always be a worry on Oliver's mind and she did whatever she could to help me look past that. Too many times has she seen the fear in his eyes as he has come to her aid or heard the hurt in his voice when he has seen the pain she was put through. But they are now a team and it may have taken Oliver a little longer to understand and accept that, but it has put them both in a better place for it. They now work together instead of trying to control one another.

Donna took another gulp of her wine.

"Well what kind of danger will my daughter be put in Mr Queen?"

"Mum it doesn't matter, the point is you came to our house, unannounced and tried to take control of a situation you know nothing about and then happily tell the world mine and Oliver's personal business."

"I was just trying to-"

"No, with you it's not trying, it's manipulating or controlling or make a situation benefit you somehow while it puts the rest of us in an awkward position. You're doing it all over again…"

Oliver looked to Felicity for an answer, obviously another story about the past that she has kept to herself.

"Oh please, this is totally different."

"Is it really? I was in a good home with people that loved and cared for me. I was living with the Jones family for months because you weren't their to take care of me, you were too busy chasing YOUR dream while your 13 year old daughter was thinking if she would ever see her mother again. They took me under their wing, and didn't ask any questions. But one day you decided to come home and just take me back, you were _ready _to take care of me and be a mother again and the Jones family told you that they had no issue taking caring for me while you _find_ yourself. I was going to school with Amanda and I had a home and food and people who loved me, but that didn't _suit_ you. No, you wanted the money that was suddenly available to single mothers needing assistance. So you threatened to call the police and the news reporters and tell your sob story of how this family had brainwashed me into believing they were my own family during a _difficult _time in my life. So they handed me back over to you, because it suit _you_ and everything turned back to what it was before. I should have known that leaving the Jones meant more nights on my own, fending for myself, wondering if you were alive or ever coming back. You did what suited _you, _what benefited _you_ at the time and I am older and wiser now and I will not let you do this again."

"Felicity, honey that was a long time ago…"

Oliver couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was appalled that this woman still called herself a mother when it was the last thing she was. Oliver realised that Moira had her issues also, but never did she abandon him or Thea and never did she ever make them question if she loved them.

"Donna you need to leave."

Felicity and Donna both looked at Oliver as he spoke.

"Felicity is one of the most kind hearted and caring person I know and the thought of someone ever hurting her angers me because she deserves to be loved and respected. From what I've heard, you have never done any of those things, so you are not welcomed here."

"Well where am I supposed to go? You're just going to throw your own mother, your soon to be mother-in-law on the street?"

"No, because unlike you, I wouldn't treat someone with such cruel behaviour when they have hit rock bottom, instead, I will put you up in a 3 star hotel, nothing special, for two weeks, which, if you are deciding to stay in Starling for a little while longer, will give you enough time to find a job and save to help support yourself. And this is me being generous."

"But…what about…"

"Mum, I believe my fiancé has spoken. He'll have Diggle our driver drop you off at your room which we will organise and the rest will be up to you." The way Oliver stood up for her, for them, realising that it was the first time someone had put Donna in her place, made a weight lift from her shoulders. She stopped trying to please her mum years ago because to do that it meant Felicity had to be someone she wasn't, do something she wasn't keen on. But today, that was going to end. Donna needed to see that this was her life and she was going to live it how she wanted. Hearing herself call Oliver her fiancé sounded so foreran and yet so right at the same time. Although today had been a huge mess, she had never been happier than what she was now with him.

* * *

><p>Diggle picked Donna up thirty minutes later. He would have been their sooner but the news reporters that were swarming outside with their vans were blocking traffic, prevented him from moving quicker than he normally would.<p>

But with Donna now a in a hotel, away from all the fuss and under a name that no one could connect to Felicity or Oliver for further questioning, their apartment finally felt peaceful again.

"I'm so sorry about this entire day Oliver, I had no idea she was coming down and then…"

"Hey, it's okay; we all have some crazy family members. Mine tried to demolish the Glades remember."

Felicity could see he was trying to make a light hearted joke about the situation, but bringing up that night, when Tommy died, was still a sore subject.

"So Starling City now knows I'm the office romance and like Roy did, they believe I am pregnant with your bastard child and so we are trying to tie the knot before anyone finds out."

"Wow that sounded so beautiful Felicity."

"Sorry, it's just, you know I hate it when I can't control a situation, especially one that involves either of us and the stories and rumours are already flying out of control."

"You checked your tablet didn't you."

Felicity had set searches long ago with her name and Oliver's name so she could keep an eye on any rumoured story that may hit the internet, allowing her to shut it down before it spread…even if the rumours may have been true, better to be gone than questioned.

"I couldn't help it, I was in the bathroom and I could hear it dinging away like I had just won a million dollars on the slot machines. So yes, I checked it."

Oliver smiled, "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself around her, using his actions as a way to protect her from what was happening outside, wishing it could be different.

"I know what you are doing Oliver, but my brain is still working 100 miles a minute."

He kissed her on the forehead before he pulled away.

"At least I tried."

She smiled.

"So, which lucky reporter gets to hear our story first?"

"Babe, we don't have to do this just yet. It hasn't even been 24 hours since that bitch of a sales assistance called every news channel in Starling City."

"I know but at least if we set something up, it looks like we are trying to make things right, you know, cover our tracks or something. If we come out this soon people are going to think we have something to hide, I'm sure, but if we wait to long it's as though we are thinking of a cover story, so either way we are screwed."

"Okay, okay, I'll call the family lawyer, Jean and she'll set some things up for us."

"Thank you."

She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss of thanks before he went into the other room. Felicity sat down, needing to collect her thoughts, she contemplated reaching for the remote and turning the news back on to see what they were now saying. She leaned over to the coffee table, about to reach for it when Oliver suddenly picked it up before her. He was walking back towards the bedroom, phone in one hand and remote control in another.

"Don't torture yourself" he called out behind him as he closed the bedroom door.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to being on every station in Starling City." She mumbled.

"I heard that"

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday; only two days after Donna Smoak rolled into town and pulled the plug on everything Oliver and Felicity were planning in terms of their engagement. When Oliver had returned from his phone call with Jean, she had arranged for a private two on one interview with Miss Rosie Vanderwall, the most respectable reporter in the industry that deals with all billionaires and their private affairs. She works for SCU (<em>Starling City Upfront<em>) which provided all the _correct _gossip on the powerful, rich and famous people of Starling.

Since Oliver and Felicity wanted to keep the media out of their apartment, Miss Vanderwall's assistant suggested one of the penthouse suites in the city to be booked for the day, that way it would feel more relaxed having an interview on a couch or a balcony, rather than a place they are actually connected to. Apparently it is what all the celebrities do, Roy Palmer even Bruce Wayne when he was visiting a few years back. Oliver agreed to the idea and figured it would be a nice night out for him and Felicity afterwards. Since it was SCU magazine paying for the room, why would he say no.

Diggle had picked them both up around 9am, not needing to be in the room for another thirty minutes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm kind of used to these by now." Oliver looked into the rear-view mirror so his eyes met Diggle's.

"That's good man, but, I wasn't talking to you."

As Felicity realised that the question was pointed at her, she looked up and into the mirror also, making sure Diggle could see she was telling the truth.

"It will be okay I'm sure. We know what we are going to say and how bad can one interviewee and one cameraman be?"

Oliver grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"Well just remember, whatever happens, you're Felicity Smoak, and you once took away millions of dollars from a man with the touch of a button and the use of WiFi…I've never seen someone get so scared around a person that wasn't even touching them." Diggle's memory made Felicity smile, remembering how good it felt to help two people that night, Oliver, in finding a way to stop Slade and donating millions of dollars to a well deserved charity.

However as Felicity and Oliver walked through the double doors of the penthouse suite at Hotel Patricia, she underestimated just how low key this was going to be. Not only was Miss Rosie Vanderwall their, but so was her assistant, four cameramen, one for close ups on each of their faces and a wide shot and two men controlling lights that were situated on either side of a couch that looked like it was brought back from the Titanic. It looked so elegant with its high back that slopped down to the left and the one arm that had black lining on the cushion and a gold trim around the edge. It defiantly looked like something that suited the Queen name but it was the last thing Felicity would ever purchase for her house. She preferred comfort rather than style. She is more than happy with her large beige couch that swallows her whole the minute she sits down, perfect for TV show binge nights, or snuggling with your fiancé.

Miss Vanderwall walked over with a grin that Felicity couldn't believe was a genuine smile. Her tall tan legs were on display from the some what short pencil skirt she had decided to wear for the interview. The fashion woman chose to wear around Oliver does not get past Felicity's eyes, she has seen it many times before and with the white low-cut v neck top she decided to match with it, Felicity was pleasured that she had decided to wear her red fashion knot dress and black ankle cut heels. Miss Vanderwall offered her hand to Oliver first and then to Felicity.

"Mr Queen and Miss Smoak, it is a pleasure to be doing this interview with you today."

"Well we heard you were the best in the city." Felicity felt like extra complements might help with the final draft of the interview.

"Why thank you. Okay so everything is set up, I believe my assistant explained that this will be taped and will then be published in print and aired tomorrow night."

"Yes she did mention something along those lines." Oliver placed he arm around Felicity's waist and brought her closer towards his body, noticing the eyes of every man in the room checking her out from head to toe. As much as she would never admit it, Felicity did like a slightly jealous and possessive Oliver, it did wonders for them in the bedroom.

"Okay then, well whenever you are ready, just take a seat here on the couch that we have set up and there is some water on the table for you. We are ready to begin when you are."

She walked away towards her assistant, smile still the size of the moon and made sure everything was in place. Oliver stepped in front of Felicity and took her hands in his.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah there are just a few more extra people than what I expected that's all."

"Doesn't matter how many people are here, we have the control and if at any moment you are uncomfortable or you want to leave, just let me know."

Felicity gave Oliver a nod and as he went to turn around and walk them both over to the couch she stopped him.

"How?"

He looked at her slightly confused.

"How will I tell you if I want to leave, without actually saying it?"

He couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be holding your hand the whole time, give me two short squeezes and I'll make up a reason to go. I promise"

Felicity understood and took in one last breath before letting go of one of his hands so they could walk over together.

Miss Vanderwall noticed them heading towards her and gestured towards the cameras to get ready to film.

"Okay, so just take a seat and get comfortable, I'll count us in and let you know when we are rolling, okay?"

Felicity swore if she said okay one more time she was going to wipe that smile off her face, but that could have just been the nerves talking. Thinking what position they should sit in that would be best for the interview, Oliver took the initiative of taking his position right next to the arm rest and placing Felicity beside him, his left arm placed behind her waist while he draped his right arm across his lap so he could hold her hand. He decided to go semi formal for the interview, wearing his navy blue suit pants and black shoes, with an open white shirt. Felicity took her position next to him and was quick to take his hand in hers. Miss Vanderwall sat down and gave them both a nod which they imitated back before she began her count down from three, two, one.

"Hello, my name is Rosie Vanderwall and today I have the honour of interviewing the most talked about couple in Starling City, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, welcome."

The cameras were now facing them both, Felicity gave Oliver one tight squeeze but that was all. It was enough to show that she was nervous and needed him wherever possible.

"Thank you for having us." Oliver replied with his charming grin.

"So as everyone has already heard, you are both currently engaged which is very exciting news, but before we get to that, I suppose the question that is on everyone's mind is, how did you both meet?"

Oliver looked towards Felicity and could see she was comfortable to continue.

"As you may have heard we did meet at Queen Consolidated, I was not yet working as the CEO as I had just returned to Starling and I needed some IT advice. My step father, Walter, he told me that Miss Smoak was the best in the business. When I saw her, this connection instantly grew, it was just a friendship but being away from people for five years made the job of making friends difficult for me…but not with Felicity." The memory came back to her as she blushed at her embarrassing babble, but she turned to Oliver and looked into his eyes, knowing exactly where he was coming from.

"So you began dating?"

"No!" Felicity cut in. Oliver gave her hand a quick squeeze and could hear her take a small breath beside him, calming her down from her outburst reply.

"Not at first." She corrected herself and took another breath, happy to hear that her voice had lowered and stopped shaking.

"He came to visit with small things he needed my help with and very poor excuses as to why something wasn't working. The whole time I could see past it all, the charm, the smile, all the tricks that would normally make others crumbled at the knees. It um, it wasn't untill Oliver was, um, he was sick one day and I offered to give him a lift home as he was incapable of driving and no one else was at the office. That was when I really got to see the true side to him, the side that the media and the tabloids never saw, the true Oliver Queen."

Oliver chuckled at the way Felicity covered up the _real_ story behind that encounter. He remembered the way Felicity babbled in her car as he was bleeding, only to finally help save his life with the help of Diggle. He realised that since then she had been saving his life ever since, in more ways than she could imagine.

"We never dated while Felicity worked for me at QC. I hired her to be my Personal Assistant because her skills were the best and I found myself needing IT support more than I would like to admit. Being away from technology for five years can do that to you. Plus, it was nice to have a friend close by, someone that wasn't waiting for my next mistake to be exploited on the front page, who was willing to help without giving me the sad puppy eyes that said _I'm sorry with what happened to you._ I just needed to be treated like nothing a normal person…like the five years away didn't happen…and that's what she did."

"So when did this friendship become something more?"

Oliver took in a breath, giving the cameras a little suspense.

"Shortly after the city was attacked I ran into Felicity at a local coffee shop. We got to talking as we hadn't seen each other for a few months after that horrible experience and the rest they say is history."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the right side of her temple.

"So why keep the relationship a secret? If a physical relationship never started while working together, why suddenly come out now with an engagement, when no one was even aware that you were seeing someone?"

They knew they wouldn't be able to escape all of the tricky questions.

"I was still working at Queen Consolidated, actually I still am, under the knew CEO Mr Palmer, so I guess I should say that I'm working at Palmer Technologies. Anyway, at the time however, Oliver was considering taking it back, fulfilling his rightful place as the CEO for his family and for himself. By that point we had been together for a few months." Lie number two Felicity thought, "We decided to keep things quiet until the business side of things were worked out."

"I see, but things were sorted out six months ago now and yet still nothing."

What did this woman want, a sworn in oath and our confession Felicity thought.

"True, but the media was always watching and following me and I knew what I had, what we had was something special, and from the history I have had with the media I didn't want Felicity to be just _another_ woman next to my name. You see Rosie, Starling City has been built from a world of the rich and powerful and from that you get scandals, gossip and rumours. I knew straight away that this was different, Felicity was not just another woman to me, she was _the_ woman and I wasn't going to let anyone question that or tarnish what we have. Our relationship was not kept a secret because it was wrong or unethical; it was kept a secret because it was _our_ relationship. It was personal and private and only a few of our family and friends knew. The name Queen has a few enemies out their still and I did whatever I thought would be best to keep Felicity safe…and I always will."

He rose her hand that he was holding to his lips and kissed it softly. A small tear escaped from the corner of Felicity's eye, she was able to hide it from the camera but not from Oliver. She was glad however that he saw it how his words touched her. What he said needed to be heard by her and by everyone else around them.

There was silence, not even Rosie Vanderwall knew what to ask next because his answer was not something she was expecting to hear. But, she wouldn't be a highly known interviewer if an unexpected answer threw her off her game.

"Mr Queen, Miss Smoak, as a person who works in the media and makes a living off other peoples lives, I apologies on behalf of all of us for what you must be going through at the moment, this sudden invasion and speculation you are going through would be exhausting."

Felicity gave her a nod, thanking her for her support, but deep down she knew it was all for the cameras, considering the large payout she was going to get from this story.

"Felicity, your mother, was she not aware of your agreement with those who knew?"

"No she wasn't." Felicity didn't want to dive to personal into her own life but it was inevitable.

"My mother and I grew apart after I moved to Starling City for work and when she decided to surprise me last week, it was a shock just to learn I was seeing someone let alone engaged. My mother was excited and acted like most mothers would when they hear that their daughter is getting married, we just didn't have much time to explain the situation before she ran off to plan everything herself."

"Yes, the _big expensive wedding, since you are marrying a queen_."

This time it was Oliver that gave Felicity's hand a squeeze, and it wasn't as gentle as before.

"My mother was merely excited, nothing else. She has only ever heard of the Queen name from Television and Magazines and I don't blame her for assuming that our wedding would be grand and lushes. But I can assure you it will be quite the opposite."

"So have you discussed any plans about the wedding yet?"

"Not yet." They both said at the same time and it was nice to finally be on a happier note in this interview than it had been. They laughed and then Oliver motioned for Felicity to continue.

"With everything that's happened we haven't even had time to sit down and discuss a date yet, but it will be kept small and interment, that's all we know at the moment.

"Well on behalf of myself and Starling City Upfront, I'd like to thank you both for sitting down and telling a story that seems so close to both of your hearts. You have heard it from the beautiful couple themselves Starling, this is a true romance that has not come out of nowhere, it has not arisen from an unexpected pregnancy or formed from an office romance. Oliver and Felicity have found their happily ever after and it was such a delight being able to hear it from you both today.

"Thank you"

"It was our pleasure"

The lights died down and the red light on the cameras turned off. It was over. In 24 hours their story would have been cut, edited and out for all to hear, but it was the truth…at least, the closest it could be without telling the world about The Arrow and his helpful IT girl. All they could do now was wait.


End file.
